


A Sticky Situation

by robotsharks



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crime Fighting, Embarrassment, M/M, Superheroes, glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsharks/pseuds/robotsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with the Trapster leaves Spidey and Nova in a...sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

 

Peter Parker was out doing things that every good teenager does. Like swinging dangerously, hundreds of feet in the air by a string of synthetic web, building to building. Dressing in skin-tight red and blue spandex. Pretending to be an arachnid. You know… normal stuff.  

At the moment, the mediocre villain known as the Trapster was wrecking up the city with his glue guns, as per usual. Peter was watching from his perch on top of a lamppost nearby. Powerman, Iron Fist, and White Tiger were out wrangling the rest of the Frightful Four across town, leaving him and Nova to finish off the Trapster. Although he could totally handle this by himself. 

I mean. It’s the Trapster, for crying out loud. He’s beaten him over a hundred times _solo_. Well. At least someone is there to appreciate this pun.

“You won’t catch me this time, Spider-man!” The Trapster proclaimed sending a lob of glue over Nova’s head. 

“Looks like He’s really… _sticking_ to his guns this time.” Peter smirked under his mask.

“Did you just-?” Nova began incredulously. He was probably about to say how impressed he was with how perfectly executed that pun was. But Peter didn’t give him the chance. 

He swung from the lamppost and into the fray. 

“En guard, glue-boy!” Peter proclaimed as he jumped onto the Trapster’s back and covered his eyes. What’s the point of having goggles if you’re not gonna wear them?

“OOf! Get off me!” The Trapster struggled

“Get em, Sparky!” 

A nova blast should finish this whole thing niiiiice and easy.

“You got it, Web-head!” Nova started firing up a blast. 

Then all of a sudden, Trapster was able to see for a second and shot a huge wad of glue right into Nova’s chest that sent him flying backwards.

“EUGH YUCK!” Nova complained loudly. 

“Heheh” Peter chuckled at his expense. 

The Trapster managed to grab Peter by his suit. “uh oh”. Instant karma. He threw Peter over his head and sent him flying forward right into-

 

BANG!

 

Peter’s head was spinning. He was pretty sure he could see little cartoon birds flying around his head. He had hit his head against something hard and metallic. Once his vision stopped doing the jitterbug he saw a very disorientated Nova a liiiittle too close for comfort. He reflexively jerked back, but Nova moved with him.  

“BAHAHHAHAHAHHHAA!” The Trapster just stood there laughing at him like a big goon.

“What the?” The glue on Nova’s chest had them stuck together chest to chest. Oh god. JJJ is gonna have a field day with this one…

Peter shifted so he could get to his watch. “I’m gonna have to call the team” He grumbled as the shield symbol hologram hovered above his watch. 

“Whaaaa?” Nova started coming out of it. “We could take ‘em!” 

“What? Like _this_??” Peter made a gesture to emphasize the fact that they were kind of _superglued together._ As in chest to chest. Pressed very _very_ close to each other. And Peter was trying with every once of his spider-strength to not make that also ‘crotch to crotch’. 

“C’mon, I could use a nova blast and-“

“Thanks, but I’d rather not _die_ today.” 

Well not physically anyways. He’s pretty sure he’d just died of embarrassment. He’s really glad he’s got a mask on because his face is so so red. Like if he took his mask off- it wouldn’t have made a difference.

“We’re on our way!” Ava’s voice came from the watch. 

“Aww man.” Nova whined. 

The Trapster was _still_ laughing at their predicament. Some passersby were staring and whispering. Oh god. 

“Uh, let’s get out of here and save whatever dignity we have left.” Peter suggested. 

“Ugh, fiiine!” Nova grumbled. 

 

Flying home is gonna be so awkward.

 

—-

 

“Well that was… intimate.” Peter said awkwardly as they entered Peter’s room through the window.

He had his arms wrapped around Nova’s neck and his legs looped around his hips.

“Shut-up, Webhead.” Nova retorted. 

They tried not to fall over as they disentangled themselves from each other. Once they were able to stand up without falling down, Peter was finally able to pull off his mask.

“Alright let’s get out of this glue!” Peter was way eager to get his personal space back.

Nova grumbled as he pulled off his helmet. “I can’t believe we got our butts whooped by the Trapster-”

They both suddenly froze. Without their mask and helmet the awkwardness of this situation suddenly increased by about 9000 percent. Like his face was barely an inch away from Sam’s. He could feel his breath against his mouth… Oh crap he’s staring at his lips. Quick! Look somewhere else. He looked up into Sam’s eyes. Woah. Were they always that blue? Since when was Sam…handsome?

“Uuuuummm” Sam uttered, a deep blush creeping into his cheeks. 

“S-sorry!” 

They both quickly looked away, only being able to turn their heads. Peter’s heart was hammering hard in his chest. 

What the heck was that? _What the heck was that?!_ Peter’s face felt burning hot. Comic relief was usually his forté, but the only thing in his mind right now is Sam and he’s not too sure how he feels about that.

“I’m just gonna…” Peter started pulling up his top. He just has to get this glue off and then everything will go back to normal. Hopefully.

“Woah woah woah! What are you doing?!” Nova protested. 

“Getting _un-stuck_ ”

Pulling this off was getting harder with Nova’s suit stuck to it. If he could just get it over his shoulders- The tension in the spandex tugged Sam closer and their bare stomachs were suddenly pressed together. It felt warm and sudden and sent Peter reeling backwards.

“Dude!” Nova struggled as they stumbled backwards and fell onto Peter’s bed with a thump.

“Crap crap crap crap crap crap!” Peter panicked. This did not improve the situation at _all_. 

Now Peter was sprawled out on his back with the top of his suit stuck around his head and _Sam-_ He was stuck right on top of him. With their bare torso’s definitely touching way more than before. And to top it all off. Sam was totally breaking the secret ‘no crotch-to-crotch’ rule.

“Here I got it, Web-head.” Sam helped pull Peter’s top over his head. “You look so dumb right now.” Sam chuckled. Peter’s skin felt like it was on fire, being pressed so close to Sam. And his heart was beating so fast oh my god what is happening to him right now??

Sam quickly sat up on top of Peter. “Fiiiiinally!” Sam started pulling off his top that was still stuck to Peter’s. “Being stuck to you was so _annoying._ ” He jested, pulling it over his head.

“You’re no peach either…” Peter retorted. His cheeks were burning even brighter as he watched Sam pull off his top. His eyes traced down his tan and muscled torso. His mouth suddenly went dry. Oh this is _bad._ This is _really bad._

“Pardon the intrusion but we’ve-“ Danny came in threw the door and froze. His eyes went huge and his face flushed. 

“What?” Sam asked obliviously as he sat with his shirt off on top of Peter. Who _also_ had his shirt off….on top of a _bed._

“A-apologies!” Danny sputtered. He quickly shut the door. 

“What was all that about?” Sam seriously did not see what was happening here. Dang, this boy is _dense_. 

Peter just laid back with his tomato-red face in his hands. 

 

He definitely has some re-evaluating to do.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's a second part over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2641208)  
> \--
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://robotsharks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
